Our Playground
by Shui-chan
Summary: Sasuke visita su 'lugar secreto', donde siempre estaba con Itachi. Allí recuerda cómo era usado por su hermano, cómo enfermó de tal forma que lo ama y odia. Lo desea y detesta /UCHIHACEST/Hard Shota/


**¿Qué tal, amados lectores?**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer debo hacer importantes aclaraciones:**

**Este fic contiene yaoi y hard shota. Si no les gusta la temática, por favor, no lean. Ya están avisados.**

**El fic se divide en dos secciones. La 'actualidad', y los 'flashbacks'. **

**En la actualidad -como se apreciará, pero explicaré sólo por las dudas- Sasuke visita el bosque donde Itachi solía entrenar, y en los flashbacks, pues, depende, por supuesto. En la actualidad Sasuke visita aquel bosque en distintas edades, que explico mediante la siguiente aclaración "X años después de la masacre". Tengan en cuenta que Sasuke, al momento de la masacre tenía nueve años, e Itachi catorce. Esta aclaración la haré tanto en la actualidad como en los flashbacks para que se aprecie mejor la cronología del fic.**

**Ahora sí ¡a disfrutar!**

O

_:::Un año después de la masacre:::_

_Éste solía ser mi lugar secreto..._

_El lugar donde me escondía cuando estaba solo._

_Cuando tenía miedo._

Cerró fuerte los ojos.

_Pero ya no puedo volver._

Apretó los puños.

_Dicen que ya no puedo volver. Que debo ser fuerte._

Las lágrimas cayeron.

_Dijeron que debía olvidarte. _

_Pero, Itachi... no puedo._

_Hay tanto que ellos no entienden._

Los recuerdos de pronto le nublaron la vista.

_Hay tantos recuerdos tontos de los cuales me arrepiento..._

_pero simplemente no puedo olvidar._

Se sentó bajo un árbol.

_Éste solía ser nuestro lugar secreto._

_Nuestro sueño._

Sonrió débilmente.

_Aquí se enconden tantas cosas que nadie jamás comprenderá._

_Cosas que jamás se atreverían a destruír._

_¿Por qué te amo, Itachi_

_y mi cuerpo se mueve sólo por mi odio hacia a ti?_

O

_:::Dos años antes de la masacre:::_

—niisan, niisan —golpeó tímidamente la puerta.

—adelante, Sasuke —abrió la puerta sin atreverse a entrar.

—kaasan dice que la comida ya estará pronto.

—pasa —indicó, el menor obedeció inseguro —ven aquí —continuó cuando lo vio entrar.

—hm, niisan, kaasan dice que debes dejar de estudiar tanto —bufó.

—¿tú crees que estudio mucho, otouto?

—¡pues claro! a penas si tienes doce años y ya tienes todas esas obligaciones —siguió bufando, disconforme.

—lo siento —Sasuke se sentó al borde de la cama, al lado de todos los cuadernos de Itachi.

—no importa —suspiró, sabiendo que su aniki jamás sería completamente suyo.

—lamento decepcionarte tanto —lo alzó por las axilas y lo depositó sobre sus piernas; Sasuke aún tenía en sus ojos aquel dejo de decepción —¿podrás perdonarme...? —besó delicadamente sus labios, acariciando sus muslos.

—tenemos que ir a comer... —argumentó, sonrojado.

—lo sé... —comenzó a lamer la comisura de los labios del pequeño Sasuke.

—¡Itachi, Sasuke! —se oyó la voz de Mikoto.

—¿lo ves...? —dijo, zafándose y yendo a la puerta —¡vamos, niisan! Kaasan preparó onigiri —sonrió, corriendo escaleras abajo.

O

_:::Un año después de la masacre:::_

_¿Quién podría atreverse a juzgarme? ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien que amaba a mi hermano? _

_Todas las veces que te permití tocarme... usarme. Estaba tan enamorado de ti, Itachi..._

Descansó la mano en su frente, sonriendo con tristeza.

_Esos tontos momentos era en los únicos que podía sentir que me pertenecías. Que lo nuestro era especial, único. _

O

_:::Dos años antes de la masacre:::_

—niisan —lo tomó de la mano cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras —tousan y kaasan ya se han ido a dormir ¿por qué no jugamos?

—debo dormir, Sasuke, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano —el menor simplemente no lo soltaba.

—sólo un rato...

—no puedo... ya déjame ir —intentó soltarse pero no podía.

—¡por favor! —protestó.

—Sasuke, ya tienes siete años, compórtate —lo retó Itachi. Ante esto, el menor salió disparado escaleras arriba.

Itachi, luego de ir al baño, fue a su habitación. Sin siquiera prender la luz se quitó la ropa y se recostó.

—sal, Sasuke —dijo luego de algunos segundos.

—¿cómo supiste...? —protestó, saliendo del armario.

—por tu chakra, baka ¿qué haces aquí?

—meterme en tu cama mientras dormías.

—¿y eso por qué?

—porque nunca pasas tiempo conmigo durante el día.

—¿y entonces?

—dormiré contigo —dijo, caminando sobre la cama y acostándose del lado de la pared.

—¿estás seguro?

—por supuesto —contestó, buscando los labios de Itachi.

—tonto hermano... —rió —¿sabes? hay algo que he querido hacer siempre... —explicó, acariciando la desnuda espalda de Sasuke.

—¿y qué es...?

—primero debes decirme que sí —indicó, acariciando sus nalgas por sobre la ropa interior.

—hm... sí... —respondió rápidamente.

—¿seguro...? —preguntó apretando a Sasuke contra su entrepierna, donde ya había una pronunciada erección.

—sí... —jadeó.

—pero debes prometer que estarás calladito —dijo, dándolo vuelta para que quedara dándole la espalda —por muchas ganas que te entren de gritar.

—¿por qué voy a querer gritar...? —preguntó ingenuo.

—porque te gustará mucho... —le quitó la ropa interior, quitándose la propia también.

—hm, niisan ¿qué harás...? —Sasuke estaba muy nervioso.

—cosas que te gustarán mucho, otouto —Itachi tomó su mojada erección y la refregó un poco por la entrada de su hermano.

—ah- niisan... —jadeó, asustado. En ese momento, Itachi aprovechó e introdujo un dedo en la boca de Sasuke.

—chúpalo —ordenó. Sasuke obedeció inmediatamente, al tiempo que Itachi introducía otros dos —buen chico... —los quitó —¿recuerdas que te dije que no debías gritar...?

—sí...

—pues, ahora es cuando no debes gritar —y metió un dedo en la virgen entrada de Sasuke.

—¡hm! —ahogó un grito —nii... san... —jadeó —¿qué...? ¿qué me haces...? —metió otro y comenzó a moverlos por dentro, de lado a lado —ah... niisan...

—sh, calladito —indicaba mientras introducía otro.

—perdón... —Sasuke cerró fuerte los ojos, conteniendo los gemidos. Itachi luego de unos segundos quitó sus dedos.

—¿te gusta...? —preguntó, mientras llenaba su propia mano de saliva.

—sí... —con la mano humedecida lubricó su miembro.

—pues ahora te gustará más... —lo tomó suavemente de las caderas, dejándolo a una altura conveniente para penetrarlo —sin gritar, si quieres algo puedes pedírmelo, suspirando.

—hm, niisan... ¿qué harás...? —jadeaba desesperado Sasuke.

—te haré mío, otouto... —comenzó a introducir su erección en la estrecha entrada de Sasuke.

—no... no... —pedía, intentando débilmente librarse el menor.

—te encantará, Sasuke... te lo prometo... —y diciendo eso introdujo la cabeza por completo.

—¡niisan...! —gimió.

—sh... —suspiró, extasiado, Itachi —callado... —con una mano sostenía a Sasuke por el vientre y con la otra tomó su erección —veo que te gusta...

—sí... más... —pidió.

—¿'más'? —Itachi no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—sí... más... —repitió.

—¿qué quieres? —y entonces Sasuke se acercó, haciendo más profunda la penetración —ah... Sa... suke... —gimió Itachi al sentirlo.

—más... —seguía diciendo. Aquella actitud enloquecía al mayor, quien no tardó en perder sus cabales y profundizar aún más la penetración. De a poco y delicadamente por fin ya tuvo todo su miembro bien metido en la dulce entrada de su hermano menor.

—estás tan caliente, Sasuke... —comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo —me encanta...

—ah... me duele... —protestó Sasuke.

—¿mucho? —aceleró el ritmo.

—sí... ya... ya para... —los ruegos de Sasuke sólo enardecían más a Itachi, quien a cada segundo lo hacía más rápido y más fuerte —niisan... escucha, ya pa - ya para... —Itachi se detuvo, saliéndose de la cama y parándose a un lado. Tomó a Sasuke y lo colocó en cuatro —¿qué haces...? —preguntó asustado, mientras Itachi volvía a lubricar su miembro.

—cállate, Sasuke —dijo, metiéndolo de nuevo.

—¡ah! —gimió fuerte. Itachi entonces pellizcó uno de sus muslos.

—cállate —repitió. El mayor embestía sin piedad contra su hermano, arrancándole lágrimas de dolor. Se rehusaba a acabar, había esperado demasiados años por ese momento. Por ese mágico momento —¿te... gusta...?

—hm sí... —respondió como pudo —mira... niisan... —dijo de pronto Sasuke —mira... —y tomó una mano de Itachi, colocándola sobre su panza —mira lo que me haces —el cuerpo de Sasuke era tan pequeño y tan delgado que podía sentirse el miembro de Itachi entrando y saliendo. El mayor no cabía en sí de placer.

—eso quiere decir que... ahora me perteneces... —entonces cambió el ritmo, y empezó a hacerlo más lento pero más profundo.

—¿qué... cosa? —gimió un poco.

—que eres mío, Sasuke... —Itachi quitó su miembro, y corrió a Sasuke para poder acostarse; entonces lo colocó sobre él.

—niisan ¿qué... haces...? —preguntaba nervioso Sasuke mientras Itachi volvía a penetrarlo —¡ah! ¡duele! —Itachi lo sostenía y movía de arriba a abajo —duele... me duele... —aquella posición parecía dolerle de más a Sasuke, quien no paraba de gemir y quejarse.

—debes estar callado... —indicaba el mayor, pero el menor no hacía caso —ven... —dijo y lo tomó de las caderas —dame un beso —Sasuke se inclinó para besarlo —no pares de besarme ¿está bien?

—sí... —respiró con fuerzas y entonces Itachi empezó a moverlo desde las caderas para seguir penetrándolo —hm... —los besos de Sasuke eran tan torpes, tanto que eran exquisitos. La saliva de su hermano en su boca, sus pequeñas manos agarrándolo con miedo del cabello, su culo siendo penetrado por él, y su voz gimiendo suave dentro del beso eran más de lo que jamás Itachi podría haber imaginado. En algún momento Sasuke dejó de besarlo, y sólo mantenía sus bocas pegadas; de esa forma llenaba a Itachi de saliva innecesariamente.

—Sasuke... bésame o muévete —ordenó, pero el menor no escuchaba.

—niisan... niisan... —suspiraba —me pasa algo raro... —Itachi sonrió y aceleró el ritmo —siento que... que voy a... hm... niisaaan... —y entonces comenzó a tener un orgasmo —¡aah...! —fue casi sin eyaculación, pero los músculos de Sasuke no se relajaban, por lo que el mayor sabía que su orgasmo aún no había terminado —ah... ¿qué...? —quiso preguntar cuando por fin terminó.

—¿te ha gustado?

—sí... mucho... —contestó tímidamente.

—entonces ven y bésame —Sasuke obedeció, pero Itachi se corrió instintivamente; Sasuke no había tragado en todo su orgasmo y toda esa saliva espesa le había caído a su boca —¡Sasuke! —se quejó, pero muy por el contrario de sentirse asqueado, aquella sensación lo había calentado aún más —quédate así —dijo Itachi, haciendo que el rostro de Sasuke estuviera a unos centímetros del suyo —ahora abre tu boca —Sasuke obedecía mientras su hermano lo cogía suavemente. Un hilo de saliva comenzó a caer hasta los labios de Itachi. En ese momento el menor quiso correrse para evitarlo, pero Itachi lo detuvo —quiero que la dejes caer toda —Sasuke asintió, sacando su lengua para que cayera mejor. Los ojos del menor estaban desorbitados, pues la erección de su hermano seguía creciendo. Itachi saboreaba cuidadosamente cada gota que caía —por favor... —dijo cuando ya no cayó más y se sentó poniendo las piernas de Sasuke rodeándolo. Lo tomó por la espalda y comenzó a moverlo de adelante hacia atrás —no grites, otouto... —moviéndolo frenéticamente empezó a tener su orgasmo.

—¡hm! —ahogó un grito Sasuke, dejando que un par de lágrimas se escaparan nuevamente.

—Sa... Sasuke... —gimió cuando su orgasmo terminó.

—niisan... —respiró. Itachi lo quitó y se paró.

—no te muevas —indicó, buscando algunas servilletas de papel —date la vuelta —Sasuke se dio la vuelta, mostrándole el culo. Itachi debió morderse los labios para no violarlo; todo sobre sus perfectos muslos tenía chorreando una mezcla de semen y sangre. Dejó caer las servilletas y se arrodilló frente a su hermano.

—ni-niisan... —jadeó Sasuke cuando sintió a su hermano lamiendo sus piernas hasta su entrada. Itachi pasó largos minutos limpiándolo, introduciendo de a ratos su lengua en el culo de Sasuke. Cuando por fin hubo terminado el menor estaba perfectamente limpio.

—ven... —dijo y le colocó su ropa interior después de ponerse la propia —vamos a acostarnos.

—¿dormiremos juntos? —sonrió Sasuke, recostándose al lado de Itachi.

—sí, pero debes prometer algo... —dijo, abrazándolo —nunca le dirás nada de esto a nadie.

—¿de esto qué? —preguntó con ingenuidad.

—de los besos, de lo que hemos hecho hoy.

—¿por qué no? —Itachi cerró los ojos con pesadez.

—porque... nadie lo entendería.

—¿y eso por qué?

—ya duérmete, Sasuke.

—¿si no digo nada podremos seguir haciéndolo...?

—siempre que quieras —respondió, aliviado.

—¿mañana?

—seguro.

—hm ¿y todos los días? —dijo besándole el mentón.

—sí, todos los días... —contestó, sintiendo cómo Sasuke le lamía las mejillas.

—¿y ahora...?

—ahora es muy tarde —replicó, estando ya caliente otra vez.

—hm, bueno —protestó, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su aniki y cayendo dormido instantáneamente.

O

_:::Un año después de la masacre:::_

_Esa fue nuestra primera vez... ¿lo recuerdas, Itachi?_

_Yo tenía sólo siete años. Sólo siete años._

_Te amaba tanto... TANTO, maldito..._

Apretó los dientes con asco.

_Te dejé hacerme el amor pues te amaba con locura._

_Y ahora... ahora sólo puedo lamentarme._

_Lamentarme pues eres sólo un maldito enfermo._

_Y ni siquiera... ni siquiera me atrevo a convencerme a mí mismo de que no me amabas también._

_¿Por qué me enfermaste así, Itachi...?_

Suspiró profundo.

_Pasaron tres años desde entonces..._

_pero aún puedo sentirlo_

Se tomó el vientre.

_Aún puedo sentirte dentro de mí._

_Completamente convencido de tu amor._

O

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Pues, es mi primera vez escribiendo hard shota... Yo sé que no es un género muy querido, pero también sé que hay muy pocos de éstos fics en español, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Como siempre, sus ideas y críticas son más que bienvenidas.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**


End file.
